The Blue Devil and The Fallen Angel's
by Zeno The Black Dragon
Summary: The Twin Exorcists Rin and Yukio Okumura are tasked with going to Daten City to deal with a recent influx of ghost activity. However, after getting there they meet the twin bitch angels Panty and stocking Anarchy. Now they're stuck with each other for better or for worse through heaven...and through hell. This should be an interesting event indeed!
1. Prologue Chapter

**Chapter 1: Devils in Daten City**

 _All characters and concepts in this story are the property of their respected artists. First story on this site so let's see where this goes! Leave some feedback to help the writing process._

Our world is spilt in two. On one side we have the world of humans Assiah and on the other side, we have the world of demons also known as Gehenna. These two worlds once lived in harmony with one another, however, after taking over all materials in our world the demons are now invading.

This is where Exorcists come into play. Our job is to protect the balance between our parallel worlds. However, not only demons are evil in fact…Some have even helped humanity.

This is the story of a strange boy named Rin Okumura. He lives on both sides of this world. He was raised as a human child but has the blood of the ruler of Gehenna, Satan, running through his veins.

 **12 years ago…**

A man walked down the streets of a city filled to the brim with evil. Daten city…A place located between heaven and hell. The man placed a cigarette on his lips and took a long drag before unleashing a large puff of smoke.

"This city never stops being entertaining does it?"

As he said this he pushed up his glasses which shined in the sunlight. However, behind him was something that could only be described as a monster.

"Evil is in their hearts. Oh lord give unto them according to their works and the wickedness of their inventions. According to the work of their hands render unto them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and shalt not build them up. You have heard my suffocation. The Lord is my helper, and my protector. Thou shalt perish!" He shouted while reaching into his coat and pulling out a shotgun.

The monster let out a shrill roar as it charged the man. But it was stopped as the man shoved the gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as the demons body was destroyed and turned to dust. The man smiled as he finished his smoke and stomped out the bud.

"It's been a long time Garterbelt! How's the single life treating you?"

From the shadows, a large man walked out wearing a sermons robes while holding a thick bible under his arm. The man was around 7 foot tall, mostly due to his comically oversized afro, and was built like a tank.

"Better than you living like a damn slave for the Knights of The True Cross. By the way, I've heard some weird rumors about you recently, Shiro." The man known as Garterbelt exclaimed with a raised brow.

Shiro didn't say a word as Garterbelt walked over to him. Instead, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver locket.

"I heard that you had to kill the son of Satan….Must have been rough. But the weird part is I heard that you, the cold-hearted Exorcist, asked to take charge of a small church in japan."

As Garterbelt continued his explanation Shiro just smiled as he opened the locket and inside was a photo of himself along with two children. One had messy dark blue hair with bright blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair with the same eyes as the other boy.

"But the real part that bothers me is that I've heard that you're raising two children. So tell me, Shiro…What did you really do with the son of Satan?"

"To tell you the truth…..I'm raising them." Shiro said as he threw the locket over to Garterbelt who had a shocked look on his face.

"THEM!? Shiro, please don't tell me that you kept this a secret from the Order!"

Shiro didn't answer and instead he started walking away. Garterbelt watched as Shiro stopped and turned to him with that same cocky smile he always showed to everyone he talked to. He hated that smile….Shiro was by far the strongest man he had ever seen yet he belittled himself with a smile that showed nothing but arrogance.

"Garter…..There may come a day when my choice comes back to haunt me. But still, I will never turn my back on those boys. There my sons after all…Yuri…trusted me with their lives and I won't misplace that trust."

Garterbelt never could read Shiro's expressions. He was known as the cold-hearted exorcist for a reason after all. But this time…..something was different, there was genuine concern in his eyes.

"My friend….If there ever comes a time where I can't protect them. Mephisto will look after them but…."

Garterbelt sneered as he put the silver locket in his pocket.

"Don't bother….I understand why you called me. I don't know what you or that cracka Mephisto is planning but I'll keep your secret. Just don't die!" Garterbelt shouted as he walked away.

The last thing Garter remembered seeing that day was Shiro the man they called the paladin…Bowing to him. It was probably the most humiliating thing he had seen in a long time but what made it worst was his last words.

"Thank you, my friend…Let god guide you on your long journey."

 **12 Years Later…**

Garterbelt woke up with a headache. It wasn't like a headache you would have after a hangover or from whiplash, but more like a dull faint pounding sensation in the back of his skull.

It had been years since he had thought of the old Exorcist. He sighed as he slowly put on his robes, however, he stopped when he saw the silver locket. He walked over to the old trinket and opened it showing the aged photo of Shiro and his sons.

"It's been 12 long years since he asked me to look after those brats. And now…..You're gone, my friend." Garterbelt exclaimed with a sigh as he opened the door to his secret chambers located underneath the altar in the church.

He groaned as he realized that….'THEY' weren't up yet. He reached for the trap door lever but stopped when he noticed another sacred parchment puked up by the…..rat? Dog? Ugly looking weasel monster called Chuck.

Garter unraveled the parchment and felt his body freeze on the spot.

"Well, old friend looks like I ain't gotta choice but to help you out. Old son of a bitch!" Garterbelt shouted with a smile as the stared at the paper.

On the paper was a single word written in blue ink. A word that more than summarized the job at hand.

 **[SATAN]**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When Exorcists Come to Town**

Mephisto sat at his desk with a sly smile on his face. Now usually this wouldn't be anything out of ordinary. The director had a bad habit of acting slightly…Sinister. However, today was a little different.

After recently enrolling the spawn of Satan in his prestigious institution all kinds of amusing events have happened. But today was by far the most interesting thing that has happened since that decision was made.

"A training exhibition?"

In front of the director was one of the very people that orchestrate all this entertainment. Yukio Okumura the younger brother and professional Exorcist first class. He was around 5 foot 11 with dark brown hair and had teal eyes. He was also wearing a dark trench coat with the pin of the knights of the true cross.

"Why of course! You see the American branch of the Knights of the True Cross has asked for assistance with dealing a recent increase in paranormal activity in a town called Daten City." Mephisto summarized as Yukio stared at the director like a hawk.

"I understand, however, what does this have to do with me and my brother?" Yukio asked as Mephisto just grinned devilishly at the brothers.

"That's simple really. You see it would be in our best interest to field test your brother's abilities, but not only that but it would be a perfect chance to him to get some real experience in Exorcism!"

Yukio had a look that could freeze hell over. He always had a questioning personality always skeptical of everyone and everything. It was pretty clear that Yukio didn't trust Mephisto in the slightest for good reason mind you.

"But my brother is still just a page and doesn't have the right qualifications to take on proper field missions. I believe it would be best if I go by mysel-"

Before Yukio could finish his sentence the door to Mephisto's office opened and another young man entered the room. He was around the same height as Yukio with messy blue hair and had blue colored eyes. He was also wearing a True Cross Academy uniform with a strange item hanging from his back from a strap.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Yukio asked as the boy, now known as Rin, looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"The clown asked me to come here after class? Why, is there something wrong?" He asked as they both turned to the director who had an even bigger smile than before.

"Alright! Now that both of you are here I'll tell you the real reason I'm sending you both to America!" Mephisto shouted in an overdramatic tone.

Yukio and Rin stared at Mephisto with blank stares which just seemed to ruin the joking nature he was trying to get across. Mephisto sighed as he coughed into his fist while snapping his fingers which caused a strange pink puff of smoke to appear.

"Anyways…The real reason I was ordered to send the both of you was because the leader of the American branch of the Knights of the True cross, asked me to send the sons of father Fujimoto to personally handle the matter." Mephisto explained as Yukio and Rin looked at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Wait someone knows about us and the old man!?" Rin shouted as Yukio looked like he was about to explode.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? You realize how dangerous it is for anyone to know about our secret don't you!?"

Mephisto just smiled as the smoke cleared and a screen with a picture of what appeared to be a city.

"Yes, yes, I understand your concern but there is no need for alarm the man I am referring to is a dear friend of mine and Father Fujimoto's." He explained as he snapped his fingers again and another picture appeared this time of a very burly man with brown skin and a…Afro?

Both Yukio and Rin were left speechless by the size of the afro. It was like something out of a cheesy snuff film of an anime! The thing was literally bigger than the man's head.

"Isn't that thing a little….big?" Yukio asked as sweat ran down his brow.

"It looks like something I saw a cat throw up…" Rin said as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yes, yes you can make fun of his hairstyle later, but let me finish explain your mission first." Mephisto explained as he knew all too well how out of the ordinary the…Hairstyle was.

"Anyways the main point of this mission is to secure connections with the Japan branch and the American branch by dealing with the recent ghost problem. You see recently a large number ghosts have descended on the town known as Daten city." Mephisto explained as Rin had a confused look on his face, probably because, he had no idea what he was talking about.

His brother Yukio, on the other hand, had a serious and focused expression. He didn't want to bring his brother on a mission like this but he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Your mission is to deal with the ghosts and make nice with the American branch! Sounds easy doesn't it?" Mephisto said with a chuckle as he once again snapped his fingers causing the projection he summoned to disappear.

"I don't get it but it sounds like fun! Just leave it to us will kick that things ass and be back by lunch!" Rin shouted with enthusiasm while marching out the door as his brother just sighed.

" _Why is it always me?"_ Yukio thought as he bowed to the headmaster before chasing after his big brother.

Mephisto watched as the brothers walked away with a smile. Rin was the older brother but was far more immature than his younger brother who was the exact opposite. Yukio was always serious and never let anything out of his sight.

" _A mirror image of one another…Those boys are so amusing! But let's see how they deal with '_ _ **those**_ _' two in Daten city. Oh, how the anticipation makes my heart go pitter pat!_ "

 **1 hour later…**

Rin was quickly packing his things. It was no shock that he was excited about the mission. Not only was he getting the chance to do some real Exorcist training but he was getting the chance to go to America! This was something he would never have had the opportunity to do before….

Rin stopped as he picked up a photo he had been holding onto since the incident. The photo was of him and his brother with the old man.

" _It seemed like back then nothing bad could ever happen…._ " Rin thought as memories of hum and brother played out in his mind. In every memory he had the old man was always smiling.

"I'm sorry…Dad…" He whispered to himself as he fought back the tears.

"Sorry for what?" Yukio asked as he walked through the door causing Rin to panic as he stuffed the photo in his bag.

"SORRY!? WHO'S SORRY!? I AIN'T SORRY FOR NOTHING YOU FOUR EYED MOLE FACE!" Rin shouted as Yukio just shrugged his shoulders as he carried his bags inside.

"Well, anyway's we should get ready to go and Rin please remember this is only a training mission! Which means you do everything I say no doing things on your own got that?" Yukio said sternly as Rin scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever who do you think you are my mom!?" Rin said with a frown as Yukio just stared at him.

Yukio didn't show it but he genuinely cares for his brother. He knows all too well the pain he carries after their father's death. He blames himself for not being strong enough to save him…He was exactly like he was back then….And even now.

Yukio reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key as he walked over to the door and put it in the lock. Sudden there was clicking sound and Yukio opened the door, however, instead of leading out into a hallway it opened up to a dark alleyway.

Yukio walked out the door with Rin following closely behind. Rin was left speechless by the strange city. For starters, it was nasty, not that it looked decrepit but more like it literally stunk! It was like something had died here and was rotting away. However, even though it smelled the city was huge, to say the least! Buildings towered all around the brothers.

"Wow! So this is that Daten City place right?" Rin asked as he lifted his luggage over his shoulder.

"Yup, this is the city known for being a cesspool for demonic activity. But not only that but it's also known as the town located between heaven and hell." Yukio explained as he walked past a few hookers who were watching the two like hawks.

"Really? Why is that?" Rin asked showing genuine curiosity.

"I'm surprised Rin! You're actually interested in this place. Now if only we could get you to act that way in class." Yukio said sarcastically as Rin felt his blood boil.

"SCREW YOU FOUR-EYES!" Rin shouted furiously as Yukio just chuckled to himself.

"Well apparently….This town is rumored to have angels dwelling inside it." Yukio said mysteriously as Rin suddenly snapped out of his fit of rage.

"Angels…?" Rin asked with a raised brow as he imagined people with pigeon wings flying around. Before Yukio could say anything else his phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello? What's the matter?" Yukio's tone suddenly changed which caught Rin's attention.

"I understand I'm on my way."

Yukio hung up and placed his phone back in his coat. He took a deep breath as he looked over to his brother with a stern look on his face.

"I was hoping that we would be able to go to the church first but it looks like we already have a mission." Yukio explained as Rin's tail popped out of his shorts as it waggled back and forth.

"AND….." Rin said with anticipation in his voice as he waited for his brother's response.

"Ugh….And I need your help Rin." Yukio said with a sigh as he knew this would bring a whole new set of problems.

However little did they know that this was the beginning of a meeting that would change the fate of Assiah. Onward the demonic brothers head towards their goal unaware of the danger that will meet them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 2: Angels of Daten City

**Chapter 2: Angels of Daten City**

 _This chapter will have plenty of cursing so yeah…Spoiler Warning._

It had been a calm and peaceful morning at the immoral hotel. The sounds of 'consensual' love filled the air. In this particular hotel, there was a guest who became known to everyone as the Angelic Bitch….clever isn't it?

Anyways she was a regular who showed up almost every night with a new man each time. This time, she had brought a punk rock reject with a motorcycle and was now going through the motions of fucking his brains out.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCCCKKK!" A man moaned as he once again felt his engine running hot.

"OH COME ON SERIOUSLY!"

A woman with blond hair got off the bed with an annoyed expression on her face. She was around 5 foot tall with blue eyes. Many called her beautiful for….reasons and is only known only as Panty Anarchy.

"Look how many times you've cummed! Seriously faster does not mean better asshole!" She exclaimed as she gestured to the wall with a three straight rows of x's.

"Jeez, babe you're more like a devil than an angel." The man said with a satisfied look on his face as he put another x on the wall.

She sighed as she picked up a TV remote and flicked through the channels. Suddenly she stopped on the news as it showed a police pursuit, however, there was one car that seemed familiar to her. It was a pink hummer being driven by what looked like a Goth loli.

"Hey look, that thing might even be faster than you!" Panty said as the man turned towards the TV.

"No way nothing's faster than my ride!"

Suddenly Panty heard her phone go off and looked at the ID and saw someone she did not want to hear from today. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of bitching.

"This is panty!"

" _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT!?_ " A man shouted from the other side of the line.

"I…Am ah? Visiting the elderly at a nursing home!" She explained halfheartedly as she continued to watch TV.

" _DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOUR AT THAT IMMORAL HOTEL AGAIN ARENT YOU!_ " The man shouted as Panty suddenly got another call and hung up on him.

"Yello? This is Panty speaking!"

" _PANTY ARE YOU WATCHING TV!?_ " A female voice asked furiously as Panty rolled her eyes.

Panty knew that if she lied than her sister was gonna bitch and moan about this all day long. But hey what the hell! It's always fun to push her around anyways.

"No not really so what's up?" Panty asked with a cocky smirk on her face, however, instead of her sister blowing her out everything went real quiet.

"Hey, Stocking? Yo Stocking what the fuck don't be a bitch just answer me!" Panty shouted into the phone suddenly she looked up towards the TV and saw her sister fighting with some guy.

Panty instantly got up and put on her things while her companion watched.

"I was serious you know! Nothing is faster than my ride you know!" He exclaimed as Panty pulled some keys out of her coat.

"Yeah Fuckface but a little technique doesn't hurt, oh and thanks for the ride." She exclaimed as she ran out the door.

 **Earlier that day …**

Stocking had a pretty shitty morning overall. She woke up from Garterbelt bitching and moaning about some guys who were supposed to be coming to the church. She missed breakfast which was a delicious chocolate cake she had been saving for a while. And now she was chasing down a killer race car…..So yeah Monday's am I right?

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She shouted as she swerved out of traffic as her target flipped a few cars.

" **Out of the way little dipshits! That means I'm gonna run your asses over! HAHAHA!** " The out of control race car ghost shouted as it blew past some citizens with enough speed to knock a few of them over.

Now you may see this situation as strange seeing as the car itself was talking….And you would be right. However, this car wasn't normal it was actually possessed by a ghost.

Stocking turned the wheel and rammed into the car, however, that didn't slow it down in the slightest.

" **What you wanna fight kitty cat!? Fine with me but I don't think you can handle what I'm packing! THAT MEANS I HAVE A BIG DICK!"** It shouted as it pushed back against Stocking's ride, also known as See Through.

Stocking was pissed, especially since her sister, Panty, wasn't out here fighting with her. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her number. She had a pretty good idea where her sister was right now.

" _Yello? This is Panty speaking!"_ Panty said as Stocking felt her blood pressure rise.

"PANTY ARE YOU WATCHING TV!?" She shouted as she dodged another attempt of the runaway ghosts to knock her off the road.

Suddenly Stocking heard gunfire and looked up to see a road block with some weird looking people wearing black coats. They had managed to form a roadblock further up the road. They weren't the cops from the look of them, however, there was something strange in how calm they were. She hung up on her sister and quickly drew her attention to the crowd.

Suddenly she saw the ghost come to a screeching halt and slammed her foot on the break, which nearly threw her out of See through, as she came to a stop in front of the crowd. Before she could say anything they all pointed their guns at the ghost and started shooting.

" **AH FUCK THAT HURT'S YOU SON OF A BITCHES! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! THAT MEANS I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARDS!** "

Instantly the ghost started a burn out sending smoke everywhere before shooting forwards like a bat out of hell. Stocking groaned as she once again began the chase, however, once she got out of the smoke she saw something.

On top of the ghost was some guy. It looked like he was wearing some kind of uniform but it was different from the ones she saw the others wearing.

"SSSSSLLLLLLOOOOOWWWWWW DDDDDOOOOOWWWWNNNNN!" He shouted as he tried his hardest to hold onto the ghosts head.

" **What the hell! Who da fuck are you supposed to be!? I don't swing that way you pansy ass!"** The ghost shouted as it started swerving back and forth trying to throw him off.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hold on anymore and was sent flying. Stocking felt bad for the guy but she didn't have time to help out some idiot. But then she noticed that he was now heading straight for her!

She didn't have time to get out of the way and he ran right into the windshield. Stocking stared at him for a second and saw that he was kind of young and had blue hair and blue eyes, which were currently glaring right at her.

He suddenly got off the windshield and into the passenger seat of See through. Whoever, he was he looked pissed off.

"Dammit! That hurt you son of a bitch!" He shouted as he rubbed his sore nose. Stocking was surprised that he hadn't broke it when he crashed into her.

"Hey you! Speed up will ya!" He shouted as Stocking looked at him with a shocked expression.

"W-What? Hold up who decided you're the boss of me!?" She argued which seemed to make him angrier.

"We don't have time to argue about this! If we don't hurry that thing is gonna hurt somebody!?" He exclaimed as Stocking sneered with an annoyed look on her face.

Suddenly she took off one of her stockings and then a piercing bright light suddenly appeared temporally blinding him as she placed her sword against his throat. All the while still driving see through.

"Look I'm about to turn you into road kill if you don't sit down! This is my kill got that kid?" She explained before she realized he was reaching for something on his back.

Suddenly he pulled out a sword and forced her sword back. Stocking sneered as she grabbed Chuck and placed him in the driver's seat before standing up to face her opponent.

"Fine, you wanna fight? FINE BY ME!" He shouted as he unsheathed his blade. Suddenly there was an explosion as a dazzling blue fire enveloped his body. She noticed that his ears suddenly got bigger and his canines suddenly got sharper.

She was left speechless as he swung his sword but just as his blade came within an inch of her body she parried his attack and followed up with her sword. Meanwhile, he swung his sword again clashing against her blade.

They both pushed back against one another as sparks flew between their weapons. Stocking looked into his eyes and saw a fire hotter than anything she had ever felt before. It was strange it almost felt familiar in a way.

"What's your name?" She asked as she pushed against his sword.

"My name's Rin Okumura! What's yours?" He asked pushing back against her weapon.

"My name is Stocking Anarchy you damn loser!" She said as she reached down and took off her other stocking which transformed into another sword.

Rin instantly noticed her second weapon and looked for a way to get some distance but didn't see any way to do that while fighting in a moving vehicle. With no other options Rin quickly brought his hand up to block her second swipe.

Stocking swung her blade which dug right into Rin's hand causing blood to fly everywhere. Rin screamed in pain as smoke rose from his open wound. Stocking, on the other hand, was left speechless from what just happened.

Her swords have never been able to hurt a human before so she was shocked to see this much blood. She felt her grip loosen as Rin dropped his sword and grabbed the blade that sliced his hand and threw it away.

"DAMMIT! SHIT THIS REALLY HURTS!" Rin shouted as he held his bleeding hand. Stocking stared at his wound with fear as it suddenly began to heal itself.

"W-What are you?" She asked with fear in her voice as Rin glared at her.

Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed hold of her. Stocking waited for a burning pain but she didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes and saw that he was protecting her from a large piece of glass that pierced the front seat.

"Watch where you're driving you nearly killed us!" Rin shouted at the…..Rat?

Before she could say anything she heard the sound of gunfire and pushed Rin off and saw her sister, however, it looked like she was with someone else.

"Dammit! Yukio it took you long enough!" Rin shouted in announce as his wounds vanished completely.

Sudden Panty and her passenger, now she knew as Yukio, jumped off the bike they were riding on as it crashed behind them. Panty jumped in the driver's seat and floored the gas as Yukio jumped in the back to check on his brother. Rin was holding the sword he was using before, now sheathed, and was comforting his wounded hand.

Meanwhile, Stocking was still left in a state of confusion as the boy she nearly killed reached a hand out to her.

"Hey get a hold of yourself." He said as she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine! What the hell is going on Panty, who is this guy!?" Stocking asked as her sister just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a clue he asked for a ride. He looked kind of cute so I agreed and we came after you. Damn sis look at all the blood you spilled in See Through! Cleaning this is gonna be a bitch!" Panty exclaimed as she drove through what looked like a mall shopping district.

Somehow they drove through an entire mall and now were back on the freeway. Suddenly the group heard sirens blaring and noticed a squad of police cars forming a road block to stop the ghost.

The ghost instead of slowing down decided to speed up, however, that didn't work to his advantage as one of the patrol cars slammed right into him. Then another, and another, until the entire squad was ramming into the ghost until suddenly the ghost was thrown out of the pile…but now he looked a little different.

"Wow, that is just sad…." Rin said as he and the others walked over to the ghost who was now the in the shape of a box.

"Whelp time to finish this." Panty said as she summoned her weapon and pointed it at the ghost.

"Hold up a second, we shouldn't kill it…At least not yet." Yukio said as Panty turned to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Look hot stuff! I gave you a ride but that doesn't mean I like you! We do this our way and our way is killing ghosts! So piss off four eyes!" Panty exclaimed annoyed with Yukio's constant holier than thou act.

"This thing may be useful to us! It might even be the piece needed to stop the ghosts!" Yukio explained as he glared at the blond.

"Hey wait a second! We shouldn't fight over this!" Rin shouted as he stood between his brother and the woman.

Stocking started to back up her sister but stopped when she realized something was off. She turned towards where the ghost was and saw that it was scurrying away.

Suddenly everyone heard a truck's engine exploded to life. The group hurried over to the side of the road and saw another highway underneath them. Their attention was laser guided to a large semi that looked similar to the ghost.

" **OH YEAH BITCHES! NOW I'M LARGE AND IN CHARGE! OUT THE WAY OR ELSE I'LL CRUSH YOUR ASSES!** " The ghost shouted as it charged through traffic while the others had the same look on their faces and the same thought on their minds.

"… _.SHIT!_ "

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Satan's Spawn

**Chapter 3: Satan's Spawn**

 **EARLIER…**

"A Ghost Rider?"

After Yukio received the call for the mission he and Rin had made their way to the highway where the demon had been running wild through.

Currently, Rin was watching the Exorcist's run around setting up charms and barricades to keep the demon from getting through.

"It's a demon that possesses corpses and causes traffic accidents. Apparently, this one has become so powerful that it was able to take over a sports car and is currently wreaking havoc on the city." Yukio summarized as he checked his ammo.

"Oh, I get it! Maybe there's a way I can help!" Rin shouted enthusiastically only for Yukio to stop him.

"No Rin! For now, your only job is to observe and leave the other exorcists to their work." Yukio ordered as Rin glared at his brother.

"What the hell Yukio! Didn't you say you needed my help!?" Rin shouted as Yukio just sighed.

It was true that he had 'said' that he needed Rin's help but really this situation would have been a lot easier if he had just sent him to take the luggage to the church they were supposed to stay at.

Like it or not though Rin probably would have gotten involved even if he had told him to leave so this was probably for the best.

"If you want to help put out some of the road blocks. Like I said don't get involved Rin just sit back and let us do our job, you understand?" Yukio said with a frown as Rin grunted in frustration.

"Damn four-eyed mole face…." Rin whispered as he walked over to some of the barricades stacked on the side of the road.

Suddenly the sound of an engine appeared as the demon sped towards them. Rin instantly dropped what he was doing and watched as the Exorcists all got into firing positions behind the barricades.

The demon suddenly slowed to a stop, however, Rin wasn't paying attention to the demon but instead, his attention was focused on the bright pink hummer behind it.

" _The hell?_ " Rin thought as he closely examined the strange looking vehicle.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire blanketed the area. Rin watched as the demon car was shot over and over again, however, it seemed like nothing they shot it with was making a dent.

"Dammit! What the hell is this thing made off!?"

"Doesn't matter keep firing!"

"Aim for its tires, if it can't move then we can kill it!"

Each of the exorcists fired their weapons at the demon but suddenly the demons engine roared and smoke began to blanket the area.

" **AH FUCK THAT HURT'S YOU SON OF A BITCHES! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! THAT MEANS I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARDS!** "

Suddenly heard a strange echo of a voice, no doubt the voice of the demon, and then through the smoke, he saw the silhouette of what he believed to be the demon speeding towards him.

"I gotta stop that thing!" Rin shouted as he ran towards the demon.

" **RIN!** " Yukio shouted as he searched for his brother.

Suddenly the smoke began to clear and Yukio could finally see what had happened. The demon had escaped through the smoke and was currently speeding down the highway with Rin hanging on for dear life.

There also seemed to be someone else who was pursuing the demon. Yukio cursed himself for being so careless as to let Rin out of his sight.

Suddenly the sound of another engine came closer and Yukio saw a blond headed girl on a motorcycle. He quickly tried to flag her down which seemed to work seeing as she slowed down.

"Hey, hot stuff! Hate to turn you down like this but I got a schedule to keep. So why don't I leave you my number and we can have some fun later?" She said with a seductive wink as Yukio just stared at her.

"I need to catch up with that car!" He explained as she just stared at him.

"Um yeah, sorry sugar tits but no deal. I can't have someone like you slowing me down! So why don't you-"

Without hesitation, Yukio pointed his pistol at the woman. She looked at him with a shocked expression as he glared daggers at her.

"I don't have time to argue…Get Off." Yukio demanded in an emotionless tone as the blond just smirked.

"Heh….Get on Hot stuff!"

 **And Now Back to The Present…**

"…..SHIT!" everyone said in unison as the ghost truck took off at blinding speeds.

Instantly Panty and stocking ran towards see through with Rin and Yukio close behind.

"AH HELL NAW! BOTH OF YOU PISS OFF ALREADY!" Stocking and panty shouted at the twins as the both hopped into the back seat.

"Now's not the time to fight over this! The more of us there are, the better chance we have at killing the demon!" Yukio explained calmly as Panty snarled at Yukio.

"FUCK OFF FOUR-EYED CHICKEN!" Panty shouted no reaching the limit of her patience.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOND HAIR BIMBO!" Yukio shouted back with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rin and Stockings looked at their siblings with a mix of annoyance and understanding. Rin decided to step in before the two broke out in another fight by picking up his sword and quickly swinging his sword in-between the two.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!? WE GOT A JOB TO DO SO LET'S JUST DO IT!"

Instantly Yukio and Panty looked at Rin and then at each other before both of them sneered and turned away.

"Whatever…." They said in unison as Rin just sighed.

Stocking put See Through in gear and speed off after the ghost truck which had now run straight through evening traffic. The roads were flooded with squad cars but not a single one could stop the runaway truck.

Instantly Yukio noticed the guns that fell into the car and instant started shooting. As he fired he aimed for the trucks tires but they weren't doing any damage.

Panty signaled her sister to pull up close to the edge of the highway and after doing so she stood up and leapt out of See-Through and onto a squad car. After which she started running towards the ghost with her pistol.

"HEY FOUR EYES! AIM FOR HIS EYES!" Panty shouted as she continued running.

Yukio sighed but did as she said and aimed at the head and started firing.

" **AH FUCK! DAMN IT THAT HURTS A LOT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY EYES!?** "

Panty laughed as she leapt in front of the truck but do to the speed she was flung on top of the semi. She grunted as she felt the strong winds rushing past her face making it harder to see, however, she was able to shoot at one of the trucks engines which seemed to be propelling the semi.

"Ugh, this is such a pain in the ass." Panty said nonchalantly before seeing something in the distance.

" **Huh!? What's wrong dick angel given up already!?** " The ghost shouted at Panty as she kept staring at something in front of them.

Suddenly the ghost heard another engine and turned to see the Goth chick from earlier driving towards them. She was standing on the hood of her hummer with her sword in one hand glaring daggers at him.

Instantly he knew it was a challenge and grinned devilishly as his engine got louder and louder.

" **IS THIS A CHALLENGE!? YOU WANNA PLAY CHICKEN WITH THE ROOSTER BITCH!? I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT…YOU GOT SOME MASSIVE BALLS!** "

Instantly the ghost speed up which sent Panty flying from the sudden G-force. It was moving so fast that it looked like a blur rushing across the highway.

On the other side, Stocking had a cold and focused expression as she held her sword. She slowly lowered herself into a perfect stance with all her focus on the target ahead. Closer….Closer….Closer….each second and eternity on the mind

The semi from hell was moving like a missile head straight for its target. It felt like an eternity as the two opponents drew closer and closer an-

"WOULD YOU JUST CUT THE BASTARD ALREADY?" Rin shouted as Chuck suddenly got into the driver's seat and swerved the car to the right of the ghost just as they were about to crash into each other.

At that moment Rin watched as Stocking sliced straight through the demon like a knife through warm butter. It was shocking how easily she managed to cut through that thing…Not only that but how damn cool she looked while doing it!

" _Soooo Awesome_ …" Rin whispered to himself as the ghost was sliced straight through and was sent flying.

" **SHOVE IT UP YOUR EXHAUST PIPE! T-THAT MEANS ASSSSS!** " The ghost cried as crashed into a building.

"Rat! Let's collect the coins and get out of here!" Stocking ordered before suddenly looking around like she was confused.

"WHAT THE HELL STOCKING YOU STOLE MY THUNDER!" Panty shouted as she rode on the windshield of a helicopter.

"Wait…Where the hell's the bell?" They both asked in unison before suddenly hearing a train horn go off.

Everyone groaned as they looked over the edge of the road to see a familiar looking demon now possessing a bullet train.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Rin shouted as the train transformed into a slender black and red demon train.

" **NOT DEAD YET NOT EVEN CLOSE!** " The ghost train exclaimed as everyone stared at the train in annoyance.

"Ok, Enough of this!" Rin shouted as he drew his sword and blue flames covered his body.

Before anyone could stop him Rin jumped towards the train and broke through one of the windows.

"RIN!" Yukio shouted as he Rin stood up and gave his brother a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna head towards the front and take this thing out!" He exclaimed as he ran away once again leaving his brother without a word.

"Dammit Rin! You idiot!"

Suddenly Stocking swerved off the road and somehow managed to get See-Through on top of the train. Meanwhile, Panty continued to ride on the helicopter. Strangely enough, a group of men inside had nosebleeds and were staring at something but will never know.

Panty rode towards the front of the train let go and landed on the windshield and tried to hang on.

" **OH YES! OH GOD YES~! I'M SO CLOSE! I THINK I'M GONNA BLOW! OOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEAAAHHH CLIMAX TO THE MAX!** "

Suddenly the ghost went through another transformation as strange jet engines grew on its sides as it took off at a speed faster than the speed of sound.

Stocking and Yukio tried their hardest to keep from flying off as See-Through scratched against the train's surface. Meanwhile, Panty was hanging onto Chuck as he somehow was stretching from a strange horn on top of the trains head.

Suddenly Panty saw the opportunity and decided now would be a perfect time…for a pun!

"You know chuck…..What I learned today about men isn't how fast they go…IT'S HOW STRETCHY THEY ARE! READY!?" Panty said with an evil grin as Chuck shook his head violently.

Suddenly Panty let gravity work it's magic as she was flung back and like a rubber band, thanks to chuck and his weird ass body, to the front car were she slammed against the train's window shattering it.

She reached down and summoned her pistol and pointed it at the ghost with a wicked smile on her face.

" **REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!** " She shouted as she prepared to pull the trigger.

However, before she could she could hear what sounded like screaming. Suddenly there was a blue light and Panty panicked and jumped off before flying towards See-Through. Yukio saw the flying blond and reached out and grabbed her arm and dragged her into the car before an explosion engulfed the front car.

There was a gigantic blue blaze that covered the conductor's car which seemed to be spreading all throughout the train.

Stocking, Panty, and Yukio were left in awe as the hell fire seemed to destroy everything in its path. Without thinking Stocking quickly turned See-Through off the train and back onto the road with a loud screeching sound.

"RIIIIINNNNN!" Yukio shouted as the train ran into the end of the tracks which caused the train to be sent flying as all the cars were lifted into the air.

Suddenly Yukio saw something from the last car and saw…his BROTHER!? Rin had somehow managed to get to the last car and had leapt off and was now free-falling towards the road.

Suddenly there was a loud thud as Rin crashed into the pavement. Yukio quickly got out of the car and ran towards his brother with the sisters close behind.

"RIN! RIN!? WERE ARE YOU!?" Yukio exclaimed in a panicked tone as the smoke began to clear.

"P-Present….." Rin said in a faint voice.

Rin was covered in blood and gashes. It looks like he took the brunt of the crash and it looked like his arm was broken, however, there was something else too.

In Rin's arm was a small child who looked to be unconscious. She looked to be around 7 years old and she had a few bruises but she wasn't fatally injured.

"Y-Yukio…is…is she ok?" Rin coughed as Yukio took the child and examined her.

"Yeah she's fine Rin but….y-you-" Yukio tried to explain only for Rin to stop him.

"I'm fine little brother. I just…..need a nap." Rin explained as he passed out leaving his brother and the girl's complete shock.

"IS HE NUTS!? HE RISKED HIS LIFE FOR SOME BRAT HE DOSNT EVEN KNOW! WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" Stocking shouted as she ran over to Rin.

For some reason, she felt her heart ache. It was like someone had driven a nail straight through her soul.

Meanwhile, Panty just stared at Rin with eye's full of shock.

"He…He can't be….But those flames….Is he?" Panty thought as Yukio balled his fist.

"Please help my brother! I'm begging you!" Yukio shouted in a tone that shocked Panty for some reason. It was full of fear something she wasn't used to hearing from him.

"O-Ok! Come-on Stocking let's take him to Garter! He should have what we need!" Panty said as she slowly picked the unconscious brother up and drug him over to See-Through.

Meanwhile Stocking was rushing to the driver's seat, however, Yukio was still holding the child from before.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Panty shouted as Yukio pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up with you!"

"BUT WHAT ABOU-"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" Yukio exclaimed with tears in his eyes as the sisters were left silent as they drove off.

Yukio cried…..he hadn't cried like this in years. Not only was he next to powerless to stop this situation but now his only family…His brother was near death's door and all he could do was wait for back up.

It pissed him off…..It drove him crazy that something like this could happen. What would their father think! He promised he would protect Rin with his life if need be. As the sirens grew closer Yukio clenched his fist so hard that blood was drawn.

" _Rin…..I'm so sorry! I promise I'll become stronger! For your sake so that nothing like this will happen again!_ "

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Grudges

_Hey ya'll thanks for all the love for these past few chapters! It's been a blast writing this so far so I hope you like what comes next!_

 **Chapter 4: Old Grudges**

 **Back before the train crash…**

Rin had just managed to crash through the window of the possessed train. He felt the glass cut him in a few places but it wasn't something he couldn't live with.

He had looked towards his brother and the girl from before and smiled before giving a confident thumbs up.

"I'm goanna head towards the front and take this thing out!" He exclaimed as he ran away knowing that if he stay Yukio was just goanna chew him out.

As Rin tried to run through train cars he struggled to keep his balance but thanks to his superhuman strength he was able to keep from falling. Rin kicked down another door to the next car when he heard something…Crying?

Rin turned his head to see a little girl crawled up in the fetal position underneath the seats. She looked like she was around 6 or 7 maybe and she was the only one on this train.

"Hey are you ok!?" Rin shouted as he stabbed his sword into the floor and looked at her from under the floor, however, the second she saw him she started crying even more.

Rin instantly reared back and felt the train jump a bit which sent him rolling into a wall behind him. He grunted as he rubbed his sore head meanwhile the girl cried and cried.

"MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME! THE SCARY DEMON IS GONNA EAT ME!" She cried as she held her tiny head trying to protect herself anyway she could.

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A DEMON!" Rin shouted as the girl flinched.

"Look I'm not a demon ok! But we have to get out of here or else were goanna die! I promise you'll see your mom again! But you have to come with me!" Rin exclaimed as he reached out his hand to her.

The girl looked at Rin with a Mixture of fear and confusion. However, somehow the blue flames coving his body seemed so….enticing. She slowly brought up her tiny hand and Rin slowly grabbed hold.

She was shocked at how warm and comforting the flames were. It was like when a loved one would hug you around your birthday or how her mom would hold her at night.

Rin slowly lifted her from under the train seats and held on to her with his right hand and grabbed his sword, also referred to as the Kouma Sword, with his left.

"Hold on real tight ok!" Rin shouted as the girl nodded and held onto his body as hard as she could.

Rin felt his rage begin to build as the sword started to build up a huge amount of blue flames. Rin could see the lead car from where he was and decided to risk it and swung his sword sending a giant blue fire ball straight for the front car.

Rin instantly spun on his heel and started sprinting towards the back car only to suddenly feel the train jolt upwards. This sudden stop sent all the cars skywards which caused Rin to fall until he grabbed hold of a railing.

"GODDAMMIT! I'M NOT GONNA DIE HERE! I HAVEN'T KICKED SATAN'S ASS YET! I REFUSE TO DIE!" Rin thought as he focused all his strength on the bar and looked up to the back of the train.

Suddenly Rin flung himself from the railing and towards the back door of the train. While flying towards his target he felt some of the scrap metal from the train hit him. As he hit the door he felt his arm go numb but kept his grip on his sword through sheer willpower.

Rin felt the train beginning to lose altitude and decided now was a good time to jump and just jumped in a random direction. Suddenly Rin realized that wherever he was goanna land it was goanna hurt!

Rin threw his sword and used his body to protect the child, who was now unconscious due to the sudden whiplash.

"AH SHIT! THIS GONNA HURRRRT!"

 ***THUD!***

 **PRESNT TIME….**

Panty and Stocking had managed to get back to the church at record time and with company no doubt. However, the last thing Garter was expecting today was for them to bring in some half dead boy.

Garter didn't need much explanation to see that this kid wasn't normal. He knew all too well who this young man was but he was surprised that he was half dead when he would meet him for the first time.

"Damn kid I don't know what the hell you did, but you really screwed yourself up." Garter said quietly as he rapped another bandage around his head.

"His arm was definitely broken and from the looks of it he broke a few ribs. But I guess that demonic blood is pretty handy when it comes to healing fatal wounds. Wouldn't you say Panty?" Garter exclaimed as the door opened up and the blond walked through with a stern look on her face.

"What's wrong? You aren't bitchin like you usually do….So what's on your mind?" Garter asked taking a second to finish Rin's cast.

"You know who that kid is right?" Panty asked taking a more serious tone than what was to be expected of her.

"How the hell would I know? You just brought him to my church and to be honest I'm kind of pissed about that! Why didn't you take him to the damn hospital?" Garter exclaimed with a blank expression as Panty glared daggers at him.

"Don't play stupid Garter…That kid's the son of Satan, right?"

Garter didn't answer her question and just continued to treat his wounds in silence. Panty sneered as she punched the wall beside her with enough force to cause a few cracks to form.

"Dammit! Out of all the people to save, it had to be HIM!" Panty said through her teeth as memories played through her mind.

Garter sighed as he finished his work and turned to Panty without a single change in his expression. Slowly he walked out the door but stopped right beside Panty and looked at her. She had the kind of expression that only a fool would wear.

A look that only searched for one thing…..Revenge…

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! I'll make Satan pay for what he did! That bastard!" Panty exclaimed almost as if she was chanting to herself.

Garterbelt wasn't too shocked…After all Demons and Angels have had a pretty shaky history. But when it came to these two it ran a lot deeper. He didn't say a word as he snapped his fingers as the door suddenly closed pushing Panty back.

"It's been locked and only I can open it. Don't do something stupid, got that, you angel bitch?" Garter said with a scowl as he walked away.

 **Meanwhile…**

Stocking was waiting in the main hall with a worried expression.

"What the hell? Why am I so worried about some idiot? I don't even know his name! But…." She remembered the moment they found him with the girl safely in his arms.

Against impossible odds he somehow managed to save her. But at the same time he did that all without any regard for his own safety. It was shocking how reckless that guy could be…..but at the same time it was sooo cool!

"Dammit! Why is it he had to look so damn cool back there?" Stocking moaned as she tried to push the thoughts of the strange boy out of her head.

Suddenly the door to the church opened and she turned to see the other guy from before. He looked worried at first but suddenly turned back to his usual stone faced self as soon as he spotted her.

As he walked over to her she noticed the sword that Rin was holding and instantly she remembered the moment that she sliced his hand.

"How's my brother doing?" Yukio asked suddenly which made Stocking jump a little.

"He's fine Yukio Okumura! And I would say you are looking might fine yourself!" A loud booming voice echoed across the main hall.

Yukio looked towards the church alter and saw the man that Mephisto had shown him and his brother before. He was way taller than the picture had made him out to be, especially…..The Afro!

It was big….LIKE REALLY BIG! Yukio was left at a loss for words at how weird it looked in person. The thing looked like it could hold a Minigun for crying out loud!

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Yukio." Garter said as he held out his hand.

Yukio suddenly snapped back to reality and quickly showed the man the respect he was deserved. After all, he may look weird but he is the precept of the American Branch of The Knights of The True Cross.

"You know I always wondered what Shiro's kids looked like. All he gave me was a photograph from when you were both children but you both have grown quite well…..quite well~." Garter explained letting his words creep out which sent a chill up Yukio's spine.

"So you knew our father pretty well then?" Yukio asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah…That bastard Shiro Fujimoto and I used to be partners on the same exorcist team." Garter explained nonchalantly as Yukio gasped.

"Hold on….Doesn't that make you a-"

"A Paladin! Yeah that was what I used to be!" Garter said finishing Yukio's sentence for him.

Yukio was left for a loss for words. His father, Shiro Fujimoto, was known as the cold hearted exorcist but there was a rumor that he was one out of three separate Exorcists called the holy trinity.

Each of them were masters in each of the five mister types, Dragoon which were Exorcists who fought with guns, doctor which focused on healing, Aria who fought using Holy Scripture, Tamers who used demons to fight other demons, and knights who used swords play.

To think that this man was part of the trinity truly left him star struck.

"I see…..So about my brother." Yukio said while trying to focus on the main issue at hand.

"Yeah…He was really messed up, but now he's resting in the other room. It might be a while before he wakes up so why don't I bring you up to speed on what I called you for." He explained as Yukio just nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Stocking was shocked to see this side of Garterbelt. As long as she and her sister has lived with him he has never been so…FORMAL!

He had always been a creepy old pervert who was obsessed with little boys and every time she or her sister spoke to him he was a complete asshole. But for this guy, Yukio, he was a completely different person.

" _Who_ _ **are**_ _these guys?_ "


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Dread**

Rin groaned as he felt his aching body move across the sheets. It was pretty much what he expected…

"I knew that was gonna hurt…" Rin said as he slowly picked himself up.

He slowly took a look around the dark room and noticed his cloth's on a dresser beside him. Rin quickly got dressed but at the same time, he seemed puzzled.

"W-Was that real?" Rin whispered as he finished tying his tie.

 **Last Night…**

Rin felt like he was floating on a cloud. So calm and peaceful he wanted nothing else but to sleep here forever. Suddenly he heard what sounded like water and opened his eyes.

To his shock, he was staring up at a clear blue sky which normally wouldn't be so shocking but it was if the sky was completely blank. Rin slowly tried to stand up and instantly noticed the strange environment.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!"

Water…..Everything around him was crystal clear water. It was unbelievably calm without a single stirring wave almost like he was standing glass.

Rin managed to get onto his feet but felt uneasy about standing in this strange place, He slowly tried to get an idea of where he was but no matter where he looked it was the same thing for miles.

However, as Rin turned his head again he saw something new. Sitting in front of him was a tiny blue flame.

" _It's been a long time partner…_ "

Suddenly Rin felt like the ground underneath him gave way and he fell into the water. As he tried to swim to the top again a strong sensation slowly started to drag further down. As Rin continued to struggle he noticed that under the water was pitch black.

" _I wonder what you plan to do next partner. Will you stay on the path of a human or will you sink into the path of a demon? I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ "

Just as Rin was about to run out of air, a giant blaze of blue fire suddenly engulfed him before completely incinerating him.

 **Back To the Present!**

Rin sighed in frustration and walked out of the room he was staying in. As he opened the door he noticed how bright it was and cursed a little.

After that, he walked down the hallway looking for whoever had saved him. Suddenly a sweet smell caught his attention and opened a door with a nameplate that said 'Stockings Room'.

Rin slowly opened the door and saw a strangely gothic style room painted a royal purple color with weird stuffed animals and animal skulls hung up on the walls.

"Ok….This is creepy." Rin said as he walked inside.

Suddenly he saw the source of the smell and found a whole mountain of freshly baked sweets. Rin heard his stomach growl and shrugged his shoulders as he dove straight in.

 **Meanwhile with Yukio….**

Yukio scowled as he and Garter went over a map of Daten City. Apparently, ghost and paranormal sightings have been popping up around major parts of the city. Currently one of the most active locations would have to be the high school.

"It seems to me that these demons have a particular interest in the school, the park, china town, and city hall." Yukio summarized as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah but that's not all…You should be able to notice the pattern here. Most of the attacks have been within a parameter of city hall." Garter explained as he pointed to multiple spots on the map.

It took Yukio a second to realize it but each attack seemed to be purposefully spaced out almost as if they were set in these places for a reason.

"So what you're saying is each of the set locations where the ghosts have been spotted act as a sort of separate hive from the original. And I'm just speculating but the central hive mind is in city hall?" Yukio asked with a stern expression as Garter nodded slightly.

"However, we can't investigate city hall because the mayor has connections with those in charge with the Knights of The True Cross. At the moment the only way we are getting into town hall is with evidence." Garter explained with an annoyed expression as he walked towards the alter and stood behind the podium.

Yukio took a seat in the pews and groaned in frustration. Rin had been unconscious for two whole days! And in that time he hasn't been able to do anything about the ghosts in the city.

" _And those TWO haven't been any help at all! That blond haired girl just goes out all day and sells herself to random guys on the street! And that other gothic girl just eats sweets and eats all day!_ " Yukio thought as he held his head in his hands.

Yukio looked up and saw Garter tugging on some kind of rope. Suddenly two trap doors opened up from the ceiling and the two girls he was just thinking about fell down in front of him.

"FUCK GARTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Panty shouted from her bed as her…*company* walked out the back door to the church.

"You know I'm not gonna stop what I was doing, so you only have yourself to blame preacher douchebag." Stocking said nonchalantly as she sat on the toilet.

Yukio cringed at their behavior never had he ever believed that angels, the image of purity and fertility, would turn out to be so vulgar and distasteful.

"There more like demons than angels…" Yukio said to himself as Panty sneered.

"And what the hell is fou-eyes doing here!" Panty shouted at Garterbelt as he looked down at her.

"Well seeing as how you two bitches ain't gonna do your damn jobs I had to resort to other means! So this young man and his brother will be helping us deal with the ghosts in Daten City." Garter explained as Panty and Stocking blew a fuse.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " They both shouted in unison as Garter glared daggers at them.

Suddenly the door to the church opened and Rin walked inside with a doughnut sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion in here?" He asked as everyone directed their attention towards him.

"RIN!" Yukio shouted joyously as he ran to meet his older brother.

"What up Yukio you missed me or something?" Rin asked sarcastically as Yukio hugged him.

"Woah! Jeez Yukio I was only sleeping in the other room." Rin said with a slight blush on his face.

Truth be told Yukio hasn't embraced him like this since they were little kids. He didn't even do this when the old man had died.

"Rin you've been in a coma for the past two days!" Yukio said as he took a step away from his brother.

" **TWO DAYS!** " Rin shouted as he dropped his doughnut.

Suddenly the twins turned their attention to Garterbelt as he coughed into his hand. Yukio signaled Rin to follow behind him, however…

"WOAH WHAT IS UP WITH THAT HAIR!?" Rin shouted while pointing at Garters Afro.

"Rin will you calm down!" Yukio demanded while he too was still coping with the giant ball of chaos that was the legendary Afro.

"HOW CAN I!? SERIOUSLY ITS HUGE! HOW DO YOU TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Rin shouted as Stocking started laughing a little while her sister tried to hold back her giggles.

"Yes, Yes, My afro is amazing now can we move on please?" Garter said as a vein appeared above his eyebrow showing that he was starting to get a little upset.

Rin blinked a few times before he started to walk towards the churches alter all the while staring at the afro. Yukio was trying to hide his embarrassment for having Rin be his older brother….But at the same time, he did understand where his brother was coming from.

As things started to settle down and Rin and Yukio, as well as the Anarchy siblings, sat in front of Garterbelt. Suddenly Chuck appeared almost out of nowhere and pulled a strange short little man out from behind Garterbelt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and panty! Meet our new client! He's the principle of our prestigious institution in Daten city…We only have one here apparently." Garter explained as Panty just rolled her eyes while Stocking pulled a chocolate ice-cream cone out of nowhere.

"Client for what? I don't do it with old dudes!" Panty said as the principle just started nervously fiddling with his tie.

"O-Oh well! N-N-Never mind then! Actually, we need help with our school! Some of our students are missing and well-! Ah…I tried calling the police but they don't know what to do! Please help our school!" He exclaimed while nervously fumbling with his words before suddenly rushing up to panty and started humping her leg.

Panty instantly kicked him away while her sister played with her weird little cat toy. Yukio kept a calm and stern expression while Rin just looked back and forth between the sisters, his brother, THAT AFRO, and the principle who was sent flying across the room.

"ALRIGHT YOU HOOKERS! GO WASH YOUR ASSES IN THE SINK AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Garter exclaimed as Panty and Stocking groaned before walking away.

"And Rin you'll be going with them!"

"Huh!? Wait a second why do I have to go with them! And what about Yukio?" Rin said as his brother just sighed.

"As Much as I would love to come along and babysit those two. I think it would be best for you to go. Besides, I have a few errands to run with Garterbelt." Yukio explained with a calm smile while his brother scratched his head.

"Rin…..DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS...Got that?" Yukio said with a demonic aura surrounding him which sent a chill all the way to Rin's bones.

"Y-Yeah I got it….. _Jeez, who does he think he is? My mom?_ " Rin said while whispering the last part while he chased after the sisters.

Yukio watched his brother with a worried expression. Not even a few hours ago Rin was unconscious with no sign of waking up and now here he is without a scratch on him. Suddenly Yukio remembered something important.

"Wait Rin!"

Rin turned around and his brother was holding what looked like a letter.

"What's this, a letter?" Rin said as he examined who it might be from.

As Rin opened the letter he noticed the handwriting was sloppy almost like a child had written it. He opened what looked like a thank you card and saw a picture of what looked like a man…with blue flames.

" _Thank you so much for saving me Mister blue guy! I hope you get well soon!_ "

"It's from the little girl you saved from the train incident. She came here personally after they healed her injuries." Yukio explained with a smile while Rin seemed to have that same smile plastered on his face.

"Well, at least she's ok…That's all that matters." Rin said as he put the letter in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Panty was hidden behind the door and was listening with a blank expression on her face. It was true that he had saved that child but in the end….Nothing changed the fact of who he is.

" _Doesn't matter what you do….I'll never forgive anyone related to Satan…..Never~._ " Panty thought to herself as she walked away.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Vengeance

**Chapter 6: Vengeance**

All was peaceful within the sleepy hallways of Daten City institutional Academy for the Naturally Gifted….Yes, that is the name so shut up.

As per the usual, the popular boys were flirting with the popular girls, the athletes were picking on the kid's shorter or whimper than themselves, and the nerds were playing on some kind of gadget. It was like a scene from one of those cheesy high school movies.

Suddenly like a bolt of lightning an explosion came from out of nowhere and from the smoke, three figures appeared!

"Wow! what the hell is going on!?"

"Are we in some kind of movie?"

"Are those girl's actors or something?"

The students were buzzing with excitement as the figures came into sight. The first was a blond haired bombshell that had most of the boys drooling while the second was what looked like a gothic Lolita which had some of the nerdier boys bowing on the ground in front of her.

Meanwhile, the third one was a just some ordinary looking guy but mostly everyone could tell he looked like a punk. Although some of the girls were caught blushing a little as he glared at everyone.

"Were angel's dick!" Panty shouted as she readjusted her sunglasses while her sister just stared blankly at her.

"You do know what incognito means, right?" Stocking said sarcastically as she held onto her cat toy.

Rin on the other hand just scoffed before walking off. It was true that he did want to help with the mission. But hanging around these two wasn't going to get anything done…Especially after what happened earlier.

 **2 Hours Earlier…**

" **YOUGODDAMNSTUPIDIDOTICDUMBPIECEOFDOGSHIT!** "

Rin was a little overwhelmed, to say the least. After finally catching up to the Anarchy sisters Stocking just blew a gasket whenever she saw him.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Rin Shouted as Stocking seemed to pour a sinister aura.

" **YOUKNOWDAMNWELLWHATYOUDID! DUMBIDIOTICPIECEOFMAGOTFILTH! ISHOULDRIPOUTTHOSEPRETTYBLUEEYESOFYOURSANDPLACETHEMONYOURASS!"**

Rin felt his eyebrow twitch as he tried to process what Stocking said. Everything she shouted at him was just one long blur. He could tell she was insulting him, which pissed him off, but at the same time, he was dumbfounded.

"Don't bother trying to understand her. Trust me, it's a waste of time when she gets like this." Panty said with a bored expression as she looked at them from the driver's seat of See Through.

However, Rin didn't seem to listen to her as he just started arguing with stocking. This went on for what felt like hours but was actually more like….30 minutes.

"STOP BEING A LITTLE BRAT YOU STUPID LOLI!" Rin shouted as his blood began to boil.

"WHO YOU CALLING LOLI YOU GENERIC HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA REJECT!" Stocking rebottled as she too felt her body begin to overheat.

"Would the both of you…."  
Suddenly both Rin and Stocking felt an overwhelming bloodlust appear behind them and they both turned their heads slowly to the source only to see a very pissed off Afro Priest.

" **GET YO DUMBASSES TO SCHOOL ALREADY!** " Garter shouted as both Rin and Stocking instantly jumped on the spot and ran over to see through as it sped off.

Afterwards, Garter scowled as he watched the team driver off while his partner, Yukio, stared at him with a mixture of fear and respect.

" _Well someone had to say it~_." Yukio thought with a smirk as the thought of Rin getting so scared kind of seemed funny to him.

 **And Now back to the present~…**

As Rin walked down the hall he suddenly heard what sounded like screaming and turned his attention to the sound only to see some kid running down the halls…C-Covered in bees?

"What the hell?" Rin said as he watched the kid run past him and towards the girls. That was Until Panty summoned her weird pistol and started taking shots at him. Each shot destroyed some of the bees swarming him until they all were gone.

The kid was lanky to say the least and dorky to boot, he was wearing a weird looking jumpsuit and had shaggy hair that covered his eyes. And for some weird reason, he was ogling Panty like crazy.

"Greaaaaat another love struck fanboy." Rin said as he ignored the commotion and turned around only to bump into some group of people.

"Excuse me you whelp but what exactly do you think you're doing?" An annoyingly posh voice asked.

Rin looked up to see a giant throne held up but a couple of what looked like football players and what also looked to be cheerleaders decorating the throne. And sitting on the throne was a girl that kind of looked like those weird girly toys that kids played with in America.

" _Attention starved much? Though have I seen her before?_ " Rin thought as the strangely plastic looking girl looked over towards the geek and the angels.

"Briefer's darling what are you doing with my precious bee-hive?" She asked as the currently named Brief started begging for forgiveness.

"Awe why did you take it off? It was a good look for you! So ah….What the fuck is that?" Panty said as she and Stocking turned their attention to the girl on the throne.

"Tsk! What is this? Barbie wannabe I see in front of me? Let me give you a piece of advice! I don't know who you are but I run this school." She explained as Panty and Stocking just sneered.

Suddenly Rin's brain clicked and he blurted out without thinking-

"OHH YOUR BARBIE LIKE ONE OF THOSE WEIRD LOOKING TOYS!" Rin said with excitement as he congratulated himself for remembering something so trivial.

Suddenly Rin noticed all the attention on him, especially one very pissed off looking Barbie, as Panty and Stocking started laughing.

"Ha! Even he knows your full of shit!" Panty said with a smirk as Barbie glared daggers at the blond as well as Rin.

" _Those dumb little shit sticks~._ " Barbie thought as Rin and the others walked away leaving everyone in the hall in awe.

 **Later That Day…**

"Ah, crap I didn't want to draw that much attention to myself. Jeez, what a pain." Rin said as he leaned back in his chair while the teacher continued to preach his views on politics and the way the 'youth' act.

" _I can't believe I'm in a place like this….After junior high, I decided I wasn't gonna deal with this High school bullshit. But here I am….Dammit!_ " Rin thought as he suddenly felt something tap his shoulder.

Rin turned around and saw a kid with sparkling white hair with crystal teal blue eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as the others and looked to be around the same age, however, something felt…off about him.

"Umm, can I help you?" Rin asked as the boy just smiled politely.

"No, but I do believe I can help you~." He said in a very creepy and overdramatic tone which kind of freaked Rin out.

"You see I know about the strange incidents happening around the school. I can't tell you much but I do know it has something to do with the Queen." He explained while folding his hands.

"Queen?"

"Queen Barbie, of course, I believe you meet her earlier?" He explained with a raised brow which Rin sudden caused Rin to remember.

"Oh yeah!...Wait how do you know that?" Rin asked as the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone knows about the new students here. Anyways if you want more answers, please come to the football field tonight. I think you'll be surprised by what you see." He explained with an eerie smile.

Just before Rin could ask him what he meant the bell went off causing everyone to rush out in a hurry and as Rin got his bearing he noticed that the boy was gone.

"What a weird guy…" Rin said as he got up and left the classroom.

Behind him, however, was the white haired young man and he seemed to be watching Rin with a bored expression on his face.

"Well? Did you get what you needed?"

"Of course…I'm certainly not impressed but what I see. The boy is not a full-fledged demon as of yet. But he definitely has the potential to become a problem. We shall deal with him as soon as possible….And you shall be handsomely rewarded for reporting this information….." The boy said with a sigh as he started to walk away.

" **Panty Anarchy~"**

 **To Be Continued!**


	8. Chapter 7: Angels & Demons

_Finally some action! I've been anxious to write this chapter! And I hope that everyone has enjoyed what they've seen so far! Thanks for the love and I hope I continue to meet your expectations! Anyways on with the show~!_

 **Chapter 7: Angels & Demons**

After classes finished for the day Rin was walking out of the building only to see Panty and Stocking following that kid from before. Rin sighed as he decided to follow behind them.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Rin shouted as he ran after the group. Stocking and Briefs turned to meet him, however, Panty didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Where the hell have you been today?" Stocking asked with a raised brow as Rin rubbed the back of his head.

"Trying to gather info, what else?" Rin explained sarcastically as he looked at Brief.

"Um, why are you guys following this guy?" Rin asked as Brief eagerly shook his hand.

"You must be Rin Okumura! It's an honor to meet you, sir! If your friends with Panty and Stocking you must be a ghost hunter too! It's such an honor to meet another ghost hunter like myself! And I-"

As Brief continued to talk Rin turned to Stocking expecting some kind of answer but she just shrugged her shoulders.

After Brief's 'short' introduction he explained to Rin how some of his 'friends' had gone missing and now he was tracking the ghosts down with his proton pack.

"Woah! Those are real!" Rin said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yup! I got it for my birthday and it is awesome~!" Brief said with enthusiasm as Rin was left star struck.

"WOW! That's amazing! Come on you gotta let me try!" Rin said as he tried to take the Proton Pack off of Brief much to his displeasure.

"Great, we got two geek boys to deal with." Panty said with an annoyed expression as she suddenly kicked Brief with enough force for him to fall over.

"Get moving we ain't got all night!" Panty demanded as she motioned for them to move.

Stocking stared at her sister for the longest time and the same thought came to her every time.

" _Somethings wrong with her…_ "

Stocking had gotten used to her sister's boisterous attitude and her tendency to swear and flirt with almost every guy she meets. Which was why it seemed strange to her why she hadn't done the same with Rin. Not only that but she was way too focused on the mission which wasn't like her.

Sure Rin was a loud mouth, and a total moron who ate other people's sweets, and a total thug, and she hates the dumb way he smiles and the way his eyes-

Stocking instantly slapped her cheeks and focused on the problem at hand.

" _Either way I should keep an eye on her._ " Stocking whispered to herself as she watched her sisters and the others.

 **Later That Night!**

"Man, I hope you kept the receipt for that thing! Cause either that thing is broke as hail~! Or someone wanted you to look even more like a douche!" Panty said while Rin and Stocking walked close behind her.

"So what exactly were we smoking to think to follow him?" Stocking exclaimed with a moan as she searched around for something to eat. Meanwhile, Rin was caught deep in thought.

" _Didn't that kid say he wanted me to show up at the football field? Funny we've been here for a while and nothings her-!_ " Rin thought before he felt a strange aura appear.

"PROTON PACK OF SHIT!" Panty shouted before Kicking Brief in the back.

Suddenly Brief's proton pack suddenly started sounding an alarm before quickly exploding. Meanwhile, Rin took his blade out and turned towards the bleachers.

"Hey, guys we got company!" Rin exclaimed as everyone turned to the bleachers.

Almost as if on cue the spotlights shined on the bleachers as Barbie and her cheer squad was seen posing as a drum roll sounded off.

"Well, well, and here I thought I'd never get to see my favorite sluts ever again! And I see they brought their little boy toys with them!"

Suddenly the field lights turned on and the entire field was lit up. Rin knew this feeling it was one thing he had gotten used to with these new powers of his.

"What the fuck! Didn't you hear sluts have a curfew so do us a favor and flash your plastic ass somewhere else!?" Panty shouted as Barbie just sneered at her little threat.

"Awe what's wrong Panty feeling anxious? Don't worry I'll make this fun for all of us!" Barbie said before snapping her fingers causing all the lights to move to the center of the field.

Everyone turned around to see a boy with white hair waiting patiently with a sly and eerie smile. He had both of his hands in his pockets as he looked at the group who had mixtures of shock and confusion, especially Panty.

"W-What the fuck!? What the hell is going on?" Panty demanded in a panic as the boy laughed.

"Like I told you panty…We must eliminate the threat before it becomes a problem." He explained as he slowly took his hands out of his pockets.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T ACT UNTIL-!"

Before Panty could finish her sentence the boy swung his arm around sending what looked like white spears of light towards the group.

Before Panty or Stocking could react a blue blur suddenly rushed past them. Panty was left speechless as she saw the one who protected her and her sister.

" **W-what the hell!** " Rin groaned as he held his bleeding arm.

Upon closer inspection, Rin could see that those 'spears' were actually razor sharp white feathers. As Rin reached to pull them out his hand was heavily burned the second he touched the feathers.

"Huh…I guess even my feathers can have an effect on a demon like you." The boy chuckled as he admired one of his feathers.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Panty exclaimed which caused everyone's attention to focus on her.

"Deal? What deal? Panty what the shit did you do!?" Stocking shouted as she grabbed her sister.

"Nothing has changed….The plan was to kill the son of Satan and everything is going according to plan." The boy said with a smirk as Rin stood up.

"I don't care who you are….but never…. **EVER!** " Rin shouted as he drew his blade causing his blue flames to envelop him.

" **HURT MY FRIENDS!"**

Suddenly Rin sprinted forward with his blade at the ready. In an instant, he was right in front of the boy and he swung his blade forward intending to cut him straight down the middle, however, just as his blade was about to make contact a metallic sound rung throughout the area.

Rin struggled to push his blade forward but no matter how much force he used the boy didn't budge.

"My name is Joshua and I am one of the followers of the disciple, John. In the name of our lord, Jesus Christ in heaven….Parish."

Suddenly giant white wings appeared behind him and a giant white spear appeared In Joshua's hands. With hardly any effort he parried Rin's sword and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying straight through the bleachers.

Joshua quickly vanished and reappeared beside Barbie who had a smug look on her face.

"Deal with the riff raff…I'm going to chase the devil spawn." He explained before vanishing again.

"Heh…. **OF COURSE!"** Barbie said as she jumped into her cheer squad who tossed her into the air.

Like paper, she tore off her skin and her form changed dramatically as her true ghostly form was revealed. She resembled a strange half bee half human hybrid with a wicked jagged smile and a sharp looking stinger.

" **I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOU BEE-ITCHES TO SCHOOL!"** She exclaimed as both Stocking and Panty couldn't help but cringe at the pun.

"Dammit! Let's go stocking!" Panty ordered as she summoned her pistol.

"PANTY! You got A LOT of explaining to do!?" Stocking said as she summoned her twin Katanas.

Meanwhile, Brief was left unconscious due to sensory overload due big shocker right?

 **Rin and Joshua's Fight…**

Rin was unbelievably sore. Whoever this Joshua kid was he was tuff! He just straight kicked him through the bleachers.

He slowly picked himself off the ground only to see the boy he was just thinking about standing in front of him with a smug grin on his face.

"You know I find it almost nostalgic…The way this fight is going so far. Angel vs Demon and vice versa it truly eases my soul to know that I can still fight demonic scum like you." Joshua explained as he prepared another attack.

Before Rin could say anything Joshua once again vanished like a blur only to just barely impale Rin on his pure porcelain white spear. Rin spun around and tried a counter attack by trying to aim for his wings, but before his blade could make contact Joshua parried his attack with his spear.

"Whats wrong son of Satan? Losing your nerve? I thought you wouldn't let me hurt your friends? Oh, what am I talking about? Demon scum like you can't make friends!" Joshua shouted as he crouched down.

Suddenly Rin felt something hit him in the stomach as he coughed up blood. He looked down to see the end of the spear lodged into his stomach. Once again he was sent flying but this time was sent through the ceiling until he crashed onto the roof.

As Rin held his aching body he tried once again to pick himself off the ground. Suddenly a bright light covered the area as Joshua rose through the hole in the ceiling with his wings.

"Oh dear lord, thank you for this opportunity to purge this evil. Truly this is your will and the will of god, so please give me the strength to finish this foul demon." Joshua said as he prayed to himself.

Rin sneered as he spat a little blood that was caught in his mouth. He knew this type of person all too well, he was the type of guy who likes to intimidate his opponent instead of just finishing them off. It's like a cheezy anime antagonist!

"*Tsk!* you jackass!" Rin shouted as he felt his body struggle to stand.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you jackass! Praying in the middle of a fight! That's pretty cocky huh!? What's wrong don't have the guts to fight without having to show your own ego!?" Rin shouted as he pointed his sword at Joshua who didn't seem fazed in the least.

"I'm a demon so what!? That doesn't give you the right to judge me! What about you huh? Is it 'holy' to attack other angels like yourself!?" Rin exclaimed as Joshua just shook his head.

"Of all the dying words those are the ones you choose….Such a pity." Joshua said before he pointed his spear at Rin.

The two stared each other down for only a second before they both rushed at one another with a clang of metal and steel!

 **Meanwhile with Panty and Stocking…**

Panty dodged another tackle from Barbie's cronies as she took another shot at Barbie who dodged her attempt easily. Stocking was next as she easily moved in-between Barbie's little cheering squad and easily destroyed what looked to be bee's attached to the beefier guards heads.

"Aim for their heads! There being controlled that way!" Stocking said as she focused her attention on the enemy as they tried to tackle her again.

Panty was trying her best to shoot at the bee helmets but she couldn't keep her arm steady. The thoughts swirling in her head were making her clumsy. Suddenly Panty felt a presence behind her and turned around to see one of Barbie's guards preparing to slug her.

Panty suddenly closed her eyes and waited but in the end, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Yukio standing in front of her with smoke rising from his pistol. Suddenly he pulled out what looked to be a grenade and threw it into the crowd.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!?" Panty shouted as she started running for cover only to be surprised that there was no explosion.

Instead, the bomb unleashed a thick layer of water that sprayed the brainwashed students. The bees on each of their heads slowly fell off before disappearing into dust.

Yukio sighed as he began walking towards Panty, however, behind him one last guard remained and tried to attack him from behind. Without even turning to acknowledge the attack Yukio pointed his pistol at him and fired, which destroyed the bee instantly.

Stocking, now finished with her attackers, now rejoined the group as Panty got back to her feet. Yukio quickly reloaded his pistols and glared at Barbie who flinched a little from his icy stare.

" ***Tsk* Like any of those little fools matter! I'm gonna skewer you little pansy ass weaklings!** "

Suddenly Barbie swung around and her stinger expanded before sending a legion of bee missiles towards the group.

Yukio signaled the both of them to attack and Stocking and Panty quickly charged her while he made sure to cover them.

Suddenly some of the team that had been freed from Barbie's mind control got together to form a human catapult for the sisters. Both of the sisters jumped and the team launched them into the air, however, that wasn't enough force.

"GET HER PANTY!" Stocking shouted as she launched her sister forward using her swords.

Panty flew up and landed on Barbie's shoulders and placed her pistol in her mouth with enough force to cause her to choke.

" **Repent Mother Fucker!** " Panty shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Barbie screamed in agony as her body slowly began to turn into dust. Meanwhile, Panty had managed to safely land on the ground next to Stocking and Yukio.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the school and everyone turned to see a mountain of blue flames on the roof.

"I-I….." Panty tried to say but she didn't know the words.

Yukio didn't say anything as he quickly rushed off towards the school. Stocking turned to her sister on to see her with a distant and lost expression. She sighed and quickly chased after Yukio leaving Panty all alone.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! And why!? Why are my hands trembling so much!? He's the son of Satan! He took everything from us! **DAMMIT!** " Panty screamed in frustration as she punched the ground with all the force she had.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rin and Joshua once again were in a struggle as Rin's sword and Joshua's spear clashed against one another. Rin swung his blade vertically only for Joshua to parry his attack and moved to attack.

Rin jumped back and ran around Joshua trying to find a blind spot. Deciding to attack where his wings were blocking his line of vision Rin dashed towards his opponent.

Joshua anticipating the simple trick prepared his counter attack, however, just as Rin was getting close he suddenly stopped and swung his blade sending his flames towards him. Joshua quick to adapt launched himself into the air.

But not quick enough as Rin jumped towards him and once again sent swung his sword sending a torrent of flames heading straight towards him.

"Very clever Satan Spawn!" Joshua exclaimed as he swung his spear with enough force to blow out the flame.

"Blow it out your ass!" Rin shouted as he prepared himself.

Joshua took off like a bullet as he slammed the blunt end of his spear against Rin's torso. The force from the impact felt like a freight train running into him, and he definitely had a few broken ribs.

Once again Rin was sent spiraling towards the roof where the impact caused an explosion. Joshua laughed a little as he descended onto the ground. As he landed he saw Rin sprawled out on the ground struggling to breathe.

"It was a nice attempt…But in the end, it was futile. Any last words Satan spawn?" Joshua said preparing his spear to impale Rin.

Suddenly Joshua noticed something lying on the ground and stopped to pick it up. Rin struggled to keep his eyes open but saw what Joshua had picked up and struggled to get up.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Rin demanded as Joshua read the letter with a blank expression.

For some reason, his expression seemed to change slightly but Rin couldn't tell completely. However, before he could ask Joshua placed the note in his pocket and walked over to him.

"It's time to end this….Die!"

Joshua thrust his spear towards Rin's heart and just as it was about to make contact a bulky hand quickly grabbed the spear.

"Damn kid how many time's am I gonna have to bandage your dumbass up?" A deep and booming voice asked.

Rin slowly looked to his left and saw Garterbelt there with that same blank expression he always wore.

"Garterbelt? Do you have business with me?" Joshua asked as he gripped his spear tighter.

"Oh, I don't know Josh why don't we ask the kid here?" Garter exclaimed sarcastically as he pushed Joshua's spear back.

"Garterbelt…..Do not interfere with the will of god." Joshua said with an icy cold glare.

"Will of god? Last time I checked god didn't interfere with the actions of mortals. He's too damn busy dealing with all the shit happening upstairs. So I'll say this one last time, leave right now or else."

Rin couldn't understand what was happening but whatever it was, it was serious.

Joshua sighed as he made his spear disappear into a mess of feathers. While Garter seemed to lose the tension he was building up.

"So are you on this devil's side to Anarchy sisters?' Joshua asked as Stocking placed her sword against his back while Yukio placed his gun next to his head. Meanwhile, Panty was glaring daggers at him as she pointed her pistol at him.

"I see that I'm not welcomed here….Very well I shall take my leave." Joshua said as he vanished in a flash and reappeared next to Garterbelt, who wasn't shocked in the least.

"I will, however, return in about 1 weeks' time….Once I do I will end this little battle we've started today. Oh, and tell him something for me?" Joshua asked coldly as he looked at the beaten and battered Rin.

"Tell him that just because he saved one does not mean he will save them all." Joshua said as he vanished once again.

Garter sighed as he looked down at Rin. He was unconscious due to all of his injuries and from what he could see they were already begging to heal. Meanwhile, Yukio and surprisingly Stocking went to check on Rin while Panty just sulked on her own.

Garter groaned as he realized that his work just got A LOT more complicated….

"Whelp kid…..Looks like it now or never."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
